rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernova
Supernova is a super-heroine who appeared in "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender" as a member of The Vindicators. With the exception of Noob Noob, she is the only Vindicator still alive and nominally a part of the team. She appears to be a parody of Eternity from Marvel Comics. Appearance Supernova is a purple cosmic being with long flowing hair and a costume that resembles a galaxy with floating miniature planets surrounding her. Personality Supernova is shown to be a loyal, dedicated, and heroic woman who stops evil wherever it lies. She is Alan Rails's ex-wife, the couple divorced after personal issues and possibly that Alan suspected she cheated on him. However, once they go through Rick's "Saw" game, she eventually becomes bitter and enraged at both Rick and Morty, even though Morty contributed to none of the problems Rick created. It's also revealed that Supernova actually has a deep love with Million Ants that goes much deeper than sexual intercourse, however she believes Million Ants is better than Alan in bed. Her rage eventually evolves to the point that she attempts to kill both Rick and Morty, despite Morty doing nothing wrong. Even when Million Ants attempts to reason with her by saying it wasn't right to kill them, she in turn kills Million Ants simply because she didn't want him alive to see her kill Rick and Morty and so there would be no witnesses. It is at this point that she abandons all her heroic aspects in exchange for her anger and desire for revenge. Biography Not much is known about Supernova's past but we do know that she was married to Alan Rails and she transformed a normal ant colony into Million Ants using her powers. Apparently, the two had an affair while Supernova was still married to Alan Rails which started when the two were stranded on a planet together, which would later cause a rift in the team. This somehow would come to conceive a child, who was half a million ants and half-collapsing star and as such it did not live to see birth. Supernova has also teamed up with Rick and Morty before, but this is unseen. When Worldender comes back, she and the rest of the Vindicators go to fight it. Due to Rick's preemptive defeat of Worldender during a drunken rampage, she and the rest of the Vindicators get stuck in a horrible parody of the Saw film series. Eventually, during the challenge where they have to score 5 3-pointers in basketball in 5 minutes, Million Ants and Alan Rails get into a fight, which ends with Million Ants killing Alan Rails. At the end of all the challenges, Supernova finally snaps and blames Rick for all the deaths that have occurred, and ends up murdering Million Ants by ending the life of the queen ant inside him. But before she can kill Rick and Morty it turns out that Drunk Rick planned a party at the end of all the challenges. Not wanting to get arrested she sneaks away, in part because Rick is indifferent to her doing so. Powers and Abilities Flight and Levitation Creation and Destruction: Was able to destroy Noob-Noob's guns with ease and then replaced said guns with a mop out of nowhere. Sentient Life: She gave life to Million Ants and was also able to take it away in the blink of an eye. Energy Blasts: Able to create a concussive blast. Telekenesis Star Mother's Wrath: Using her planets, creates a portal behind her. Said portal then sends out energy blasts that home in on enemies. Appearances Season 3 *"Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender" Rick and Morty (Comic Series) *"Rick and Morty Issue 44" Rick and Morty Presents *"Rick and Morty Presents: The Vindicators" Trivia * She is a parody of Starfire and Star Sapphire from DC as well as Singularity, Eternity and Nova from Marvel Comics. ** She might also be a parody of Wonder Woman because of her quote: "Star Mother, grant me your wrath", while she summoned a portal of shooting stars to destroy multiple security drones. It is similar to Wonder Woman's iconic quote: "Hera give me strength." ** In addition, her powers of force fields and telekinesis share similarities with Susan Storm of the Fantastic Four and Jean Grey of the X-Men. * Even though Vance Maximus is the official leader of the Vindicators, Supernova seems to be the true leader as she commands the team most of the time. * Despite seemingly being omniscient, she appears to know very little of Earth, shown by her mispronunciation of "Israel," further solidifying her place as a Starfire parody. * Despite trying to kill him and Morty, Rick does not try to go after Supernova when Morty notes that she is getting away during the party drunk Rick had set up. Rick even points out to Morty that a lot of people try to kill him on a daily basis and he usually ends up hanging out and getting high with about half of them, which he shows by pointing out that Gearhead who previously had betrayed Rick to the authorities in Mortynight Run had been invited to the party and did not try to take revenge on Rick, indicating that something similar might occur with Supernova. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vindicators Category:Aliens Category:Love Interests